


Bread

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Star Trek [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bread, Eating, Fluff, One Word Prompts, Referenced Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Shore Leave, Short One Shot, Tea, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: Scotty has a good time on Shore Leave
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott & USS Enterprise
Series: Star Trek [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843510
Kudos: 5





	Bread

He liked that smell, it was one he hadn't experienced in a while, the waft of freshly cooked bread coming straight from the oven. It was one of his favourite moments of shore leave, getting real, non-replicated food. 

' _ God, I sound like McCoy, _ ' he thought as he slammed in the code for his assigned quarters.

The sun was still shining outside his windows, reflecting off the glittering surfaces of the buildings. In the distance, the blue and purple plateaus of the planet could be seen, and if Scotty looked close enough, he could see some of the infamous Baqhi II cattle being herded- with them producing milk that was abnormally high in protein. 

He went over to the table and began to prepare his afternoon tea. Scones, cakes, sandwiches and, of course, tea in his own China cups. It had been too long since he'd done this.

Barely able to contain a smile, he sat down in the smooth white chairs and lifted one of the tiny sandwiches, that he made himself with the fresh bread, to his mouth and ate it in one bite. Next, he took a sip of the tea, the real stuff that he hoarded in his quarters on the ship- the replicated stuff just couldn't recreate the right taste. 

"This is exactly what I needed," He sighed to himself, resting his feet on the chair next to him. 

As much as he adored the ship, he needed a break, like every human. There was only so much time he could go without seeing true nature, feeling genuine ground beneath his feet and eating genuine food. And afternoon tea was the perfect way to celebrate that. 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were doing this thing where she gave me a prompt and I write something about it, so she gave me Bread and here it is. Hope you enjoyed this and your comments and kudos really make me happy!


End file.
